El chico malo con el que siempre soñe
by leo-jasper-ilove-vampires
Summary: Ally Dawson es una niña de 15 años que fue secuestrada por una corporación debido a sus habilidades de precognición. Un día, ella visualiza su única forma de escapar y a su único salvador: Austin Moon un espadachín semi ciego, el único que puede protegerla. [AU]


**N/A: Hola adivinen qué! Pues ya tienen nueva historia de Austin y Ally. (AU) Y esta inspirada en el único manga que leo y es el mejor sinceramente. Se llama **_Until death do us part _**y si tienen tiempo léanlo, en serio, es una recomendación, quien sea que seas lo vas a amar incluso si no te gusta esa onda del manga/anime.**

**Y bueno si no lo quieren leer, este fic va a estar muy inspirado en el manga y pues si les gusta el fic seguro amaran el manga. Mientras tanto les dejo la introducción y espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Muchos saludos y feliz año nuevo!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V de Ally<strong>

El lujoso Cadillac negro finalmente hizo una parada debido a la luz roja del semáforo. ¡Este era el lugar!

_Pronto.** Él debe de estar aquí pronto.**_

Todo lo demás a mi alrededor estaba sucediendo exactamente como lo ví. Los peatones caminaban atareados afuera, los hombres a mi lado en el interior del coche estaban en la misma postura. Ellos parecían ser inconscientes de mi presencia, pero yo sabía mejor, el más ligero movimiento en falso y yo no iba a poder escaparme de aquí.

Pero yo estaba lista. Esta era mi oportunidad, la única opción que tenía hasta ahora. Aunque existía un margen de error, yo confiaba en mi visión.** Yo estaba esperando por él.**

_¡Gracias A Dios! Él está aquí._

Salté sobre el hombre a mi lado y abrí la puerta cerrada con el pedazo de un cuchillo roto que había preparado previamente para este momento. Me caí duro en el suelo, pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerme.

—¡Qué Demonios! ¡Ir detrás de ella! — Oí a uno de los hombres detrás de mí y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

—¡Espera, Espérame! — Grité, pero el hombre de mi visión no miró hacia atrás. Era de esperarse, él no me conocía en lo absoluto.

Lo alcancé y tiré la camisa del hombre hacia abajo para llamar su atención.

—_¡Tienes que salvarme!_—

Eche una mirada tras de mí y los vi. Los tres hombres vestidos con trajes negros que estaban conmigo en el interior del Cadillac estaban a escasos metros.

Me escondí detrás de la espalda de aquel hombre que no me conocía y cerré los ojos. Aún cuando sabía que finalmente estaba a salvo con él, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que yo no sabía nada de él. Pero tenía pocas opciones. De ahora en adelante, yo estaba en sus manos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, señorita?!—Protestó el magnífico hombre rubio de mis visiones. Llevaba gafas de sol oscuras y estaba sosteniendo un bastón, justo como lo recordaba. Era lo suficientemente alto como para esconderme detrás de su espalda durante un tiempo, pero si él no se movía esos hombres llegarían hasta nosotros. Tomé su mano libre y lo arrastré lejos. Él apenas se quejó porque estaba en estado de shock.

—Por aquí, ¡date prisa!— Le grité.

—¿Qué coño es esto?— Me preguntó con voz irritada áspera cuando llegamos a un callejón solitario.

—Hemos sido arrinconados. Ahora todo depende de ti. — Dije tratando de dar mi mejor sonrisa. Los hombres de negro estaban ahora frente a nosotros y todo lo que podía hacer era confiar en este hombre para mantenerme viva. Al igual que sucedió en mi visión.

_—¡Ally! No puedes hacer eso, jovencita... Saltar de tu propio coche...Ven aquí, tenemos que irnos.—_

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V de Austin<strong>

A juzgar por su aspecto y sus movimientos, estaba casi seguro de que no eran aficionados. Esos hombres tenían que estar aquí por un asunto serio. Pero me di cuenta también, de que no eran profesionales.

La chica estaba tirando aún con fuerza de mi brazo y no parecía que ella fuese a ir pronto con alguno de esos hombres.

—¡Por favor, sálvame!— Ella me suplicó con sus labios temblorosos. —Te daré cualquier cosa.—

—¿Estás contratandome? Soy caro.—Le dije sarcásticamente.

—Dinero, joyas. Lo que quieras yo te daré.—Lloró la niña.

Me lo pensé unos segundos. Esto parecía ir en serio.—... No estoy muy interesado, pero ... lo que sea. Tenemos un trato. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Le pregunté.

—Hasta que la muerte nos SEPARE— Ella dijo sin dudarlo. Realmente estaba confundido. Yo no esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿No crees que esa es una frase muy adulta para que la digas? —Bromeé.

—Estoy siendo seria, ¡si usted no me salva me voy a morir!— Ella estaba muy asustada por lo que no le pregunté nada más.

Mi visión limitada me permitió ver a los tres hombres, gruñían como perros salvajes.

—Estoy cuidando de esta chica. Váyanse a joder a otra parte.— Informé a uno de los hombres que estaba delante de mí. Él rápidamente chasqueó los dedos y el hombre más grande y gordo se puso a su derecha.

—No sé a qué grupo perteneces pero este grandulón no sabe perder. Te sugiero que dejes a la niña venir con nosotros.—

—¿Esa es tu amenaza? Vamos inténtalo una vez más, creo que puedes hacerlo mejor.—Me burlé de ellos.

—¡Haz que se callé!— Gritó furioso el hombre a cargo y el gordo grande se arrojó a mí. Pero yo era más rápido y más inteligente. Lo detuve de inmediato con mi mano y cayó con fuerza contra el suelo.

—Asqueroso saco de grasa. Me estas tomando demasiado a la ligera porque piensas que no puedo ver.—Dije y saqué la katana oculta dentro de mi bastón.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Llevas una espada? ¡Suelta esa mierda! —Dijo el hombre a cargo.

El otro chico detrás de él sacó una pistola. Me reí un poco.

—Las pistolas son sorprendentemente imprecisas. Son más eficaces cuando estas entre seis y ocho metros del blanco. Pero sabes, son muy útiles para la intimidación...—

—Es suficiente como para disparate.

—Bueno ... Ya veremos.— Contesté-

El hombre enojado apuntó y disparó hacia mí, pero corté la bala en dos tan fácil como lo sería cortar la mantequilla. Trató de disparar de nuevo, pero esta vez el objetivo de mi katana era su pistola por lo que cayó en el suelo dividida por la mitad.

Lo golpeé en el estómago y cayó junto a su pistola, asombrado.

—Cualquier cosa que se interponga en mi camino será cortada por la mitad. **Cualquier cosa.**—Dije acariciando su feo rostro con el filo de la katana.

—Ahora, tú— Señale el último hombre que estaba de pie. —¿Por qué están detrás de esta niña?—

—... _No lo sé._ —

—Entonces, ¿Quién te contrató?— Él permaneció en silencio.

—¡¿Vas a Cooperar o qué?!—Grité e hice un corte en su pierna derecha provocando una hemorragia masiva.

Dirigí mi espada hacia su cara y él finalmente habló.

—¡Espera, Espera! ... Te diré: _Corporación Exsolid._ —

_Mierda. _Ahora sí estaba dentro de un verdadero desastre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues como vieron, esto tendrá mucha acción y sí, romance pero todo a su momento. Me encantaría que dejaran su review y me digan si creen que es una historia prometedora, o si es aburrida, o si debo mejorar mi escritura. Me interesa saber su opinión ya que son ustedes quienes la leen. Además soy completamente nueva en esto de escribir ciencia ficción, (en la vida real no puedes cortar una bala con una espadakatana) pero me baso en los datos que me da el manga jeje.**

**Déjenme**** sus dudas y les respondo se que es un poquito rara la introducción! Sientanse libres de preguntar. Les subiré el primer capitulo la prox. semana:D**

**BESOS!**


End file.
